


Sorceress and Apprentice

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrylics, Art, Drawing, F/F, Fantasy, Fire, Magic, Painting, Potions, Sorceresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: The sorceress and her favorite apprentice work together, read together, do magic together... And cuddle a bit on the way. :)Artwork using acrylic gouache, acrylic markers and other acrylics.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 71
Kudos: 88
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Sorceress and Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).




End file.
